The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Liriope plant, botanically known as Liriope muscari and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘EXC 052’.
The new Liriope plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Liriope muscari ‘Moneymaker’, not patented. The new Liriope was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within a population of plants of the parent in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Boijl, The Netherlands in June, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Liriope plant by divisions in a controlled environment in Boijl, The Netherlands since the spring of 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Liriope plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.